A Way Out Off Thin Ice
by Oneta Astobi
Summary: A sequel to A Way Out of a Blizzard... Tris comes back home to keep her promise to Tobias,but as Taylor Blair. Things become complicated with Tris's past and Marcus. Tobias tries his best to protect Tris from getting hurt so he takes on a disguise a mysterious hero , but is he really the her hero? (Rewritten summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Onle Dowals here. I have not decided on a good title for this sequel so post a title you think would be cool! THis is the sequel for A Way Out of a Blizzard. I fyou haven't read it ,go read that first! I just want to thank everyone who read and supported my story A Way Out of a Blizzard. So on with the story!**

TRIS POV

3 years after she left...

I was sitting there in S.A.N.D. headquaters next to Bryce. I grew on him. He was my closest friend , or he became my closest friend after Taylor's death and after leaving Tobias. Thinking about Taylor and Four , memories pop up and fade in my head. I felt it. I felt the strange feeling in my stomach. I felt the pain burden my chest. I also felt the tears sting to fall out. I lost so much,and there is not one day I don't regret leaving or letting them slip away like that. I take a shaky breath and watch Bryce clean out his pistol. I put on my earbuds and listen to _See You Again _by Carrie Underwood. This was the song I gave to Taylor after I left S.A.N.D. It was the song that I hope Tobias is still listening too. It was the only thing to keep my going. Because I knew one day I would see Toby again.

"Hey, stop crying. It's been three years." Bryce broke me from my thoughts.

''Sorry. I-I'm still having a hard time." I try to blink back the tears,but they disobediently fell. Bryce leans over and gives me a warm hug.

"Hang in there."

I nod. My training ends today. After several training sessions and missions, I am now able to become a real agent. Not that I wasn't. This is making things for sure. I slip out of the room and trot down to Nate's office. I stare at his name plate on his desk while I wait for permission to speak. His name plate says,"Nathan Barton". It was rather plain,but it made the desk look professional and neat... If that's a even a way to describe it.

"Agent Blizzard?"

"We already talked about this. Call me Tris."

"Agent 'Tris'." He puts quotation marks around it."What is it?"

"I need to know what my next operation is."

"Oh, well we have a special one indeed. " He says,"Since, Marcus has never seen you're face for three years, you will go under cover. You will go back to you're mom and brother,but with a different name."

"That is?..."

"Violet Walker."

I choked down a laugh.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No it's really... awkward."

"Fine then. Pick your own name,but make it fast. Go meet Sarah in the torture room."

"Don't tell me..."

"Of course, you can't walk around with the same appearance,but a different name!"

I groan and exit his office. The ''TORTURE ROOM" was something like Christina's beauty sessions . I enter the elevator.

"i never told Christina about me leaving..." Three years later I realize this. I hit the wall of the elevator in frustration. It dings ,and the doors open. I take a seat in the torture seat and grab a piece of paper and a pen. I'll think of a good name...I start to write.

_Beatrice Prior_

_Tricebea Orpri_

_Tribeca _ I scribble over the paper and names really hard and toss the paper. Then it hits me.

"Taylor Black. "

"What?" Sarah says?

"Taylor is a name that can be used by both genders."

Taylor ... I need a different last name. Taylor Sharpe. Taylor Dawn. Taylor Oswald?... Taylor Blaire.

"Taylor Blaire. Sarah dye my hair brunette and give me brown eye contacts." She nods and does so.

I told you Toby. I will see you again...

TOBIAS POV

I heard a gun shot to my left. I roll behind the large boulder and aim straight ahead. Before I could shot him, I am hit on my right arm. Stand up in surrender.

"Okay guys you win."

"WHOOOHOOOO! We finally beat Four!" Uriah calls out. We have been playing paintball for the past five hours with short,small breaks in between. We leave laughing . We enter into the Dauntless compound. 5 divison high school closed down;therefore, everyone one from each faction, after graduationg, helped me and Zeke build a new facility. Dauntless was like the SWAT team only better. We had our scientist and analist called Erudite. Candor played a role also. They were our judges in court. Amity well... let's just say they were really nice lunch ladies and...men?... Abnegation were our "good cops" interogation was always nice and slow and easy with them. I went to my room in the huge facility.

"Hey, Four, um..." I heard a small feminine voice. I turn around to see one of the Erudite girls.

"Yes?"

"Can we grab a coffee later?"

"Sorry,but-"

She sighs ," I know. You say the same thing all the time. 'I'm waiting for Tris' ,or 'I will see her again.' You need to forget the past and move on."

The small girl walked away.

"I can't forget the past." The previous years drifted in my head. I turn on the Ipod she gave me. I listen to _See You Again _everyday waiting for her. Waiting for my Tris to come back. I start to drift off into a hazy sleep, till I heard a loud bark in my left ear.

"Blizzard... nice to see you too." He was all I had left of Tris besides the song. He acted like her... The stubborn Tris... I sigh.

"Come on ,Buddy." I pat the foot of my bed . He hops on. I fall asleep with the warm ball of fur at my feet. The only thing missing is Tris.

**I felt like this needs to end here. I would have made it longer,but do not fear the next chapter is near! SO how is it so far? Don't forget to review a title name. Requirements..**

**Something to do with frost, storm, or anything related to a blizzard. Think winter.**

**PM it to me just in case.**

**and lastly you must be a fanfiction member!**

**Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2:Getting into Dauntless

**So I still need title submissions! Remember anything related to ice, cold,winter ,ETC. **

**All Ideas welcomed**

**(Tris's new name is Taylor Blaire. I previously made a mistake)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLizzard: WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF woof BARK**

**Me:I know right! People always get the wrong idea.**

**Blizzard:WOOF bark woof BARK bow wow wow**

**ME:Yeah so like Blizzard said,"She doesn't own this."**

TRIS POV

Nate had approved my new name,Taylor Blaire. I changed into my regular clothes. A plain black t-shirt,dark blue jeans,and my Converse. My hair was dyed Brunette yesterday. I popped in my brown eye contacts. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look that different. I packed my bags,and Bryce packed his stuff.

"Ready?" Bryce said.

"Nope."

"Nervous?"

"No,I'm freaking terrified." I said wiping my sweaty palms on my pants."What if they recognize me?"

"Don't worry. We just need to make sure your hair dye stays brown. I'll buy extra hair dye."

I gave him a small thank you smile.

Before we knew it we were on a plane. I sat away from Bryce .It was an undercover thing.

"Do you need anything ,Miss?"

"Oh, water is fine." The flight attendant gave me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I took a sip.

The trip was longer than expected,and the jet lag was horrible. I groggily walked off the plane. Bryce called for a cab as I grabbed my bags and suitcase. The cab arrived ,and we put our belongings in the trunk.

"So, Should we pay a visit to your mother and brother?" Bryce said breaking the silence.

"Later. Right now, we need to get into Dauntless facility,and find Marcus." I said.

The whole layout of our plan wasn't really refined yet,but we had a basic idea. First we join training in Dauntless to watch over Four. Somehow in between gather more info. on Marcus, and we make our move on him. The drive was rather long to Hotel Banniker. The same hotel Taylor and I spent the night in. My stomach twisted at the thought of him. Bryce and I check in. We decided to get the same room . It'll be easier to do work together that way.

I fall on the hotel bed.

"When do we visit Dauntless?" I asked.

"Tomorrow or today if you want."

I was eager to see Toby's face again. I bite my lower lip.

"Let's go."

Bryce had gotten a rental car ready for us. We hopped in and drove to Dauntless.

TOBIAS POV

Blizzard was jogging along side with me,when a car pulled up. A tall guy with black hair and brown eyes came out ,along with a brunette. Her face was somewhat...familiar.

"Can I help you?" I said slowing down to walking pace.

"Yes, we would like to apply for Dauntless." The guy said.

"Follow me." I said. Blizzard was sniffing around the brunette ,and she nervously nudged him away.

I gave her a glare.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She hides behind the guy." I'm afraid of dogs."

I looked directly into her eyes. Her brown orbs did not meet my eyes. She's lying.

"Sorry about that. He usually isn't like that." I grab Blizzard's collar. He whimpers as I do so. I bring them to the lobby and guide them to the front desk. The school receptionist applied for Dauntless so Tori is here.

"Hey, can you help these two with some applications?"

She nods and hands them both a copy.

"I'll give you a tour as you fill those out."

Blizzard was still whimpering as I held his collar.

BLIZZARD POV ( A dog's point of view)

It was her. I know her scent any where. The vanilla wafting about her. It is Tris. I sniff around her to make sure. I am right, but she pushes me away.

"I'm afraid of dogs."

I felt hurt pang in my chest. She's changed hasn't she? My owner couldn't forget me! She said she'd come back! She changed her hair color her eyes are no longer blue. What happened to her? I felt the guy grab my collar. Four dragged me next to him.

That's Tris. Four just isn't doggy smart like me to know... I knew he was always an idiot. Why would she leave me in his hands!?

TRIS POV

I saw them. The two things I left. I watch Tobias talk to Bryce. I see Blizzard come to me. I have to pretend I don't know him. I try to push him off.

"Blizzard,shoo."

PAGE BREAK

We toured the whole compound. I hand Four my sheet.

"I'll give these to Tori. I'm pretty sure you two are eligible so come over as soon as possible. " He turns to leave,but turns around.

"By the way, my name's Four."

Bryce and I head back to the hotel.

"How was it?" He said . I was lying in my pajamas on the giant bed. He was lying on the other bed.

"It was huge, I mean it was cool and -"

"No, meeting Four and Blizzard, how was that?"

I pursed my lips."It was... hard."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was hard to pretend."

"I see."

I began to cry. I didn't make a noise. The tears just fell. Bryce looked over at me,and sits up.

"Come here." I run into his chest. I felt small and weak. There wasn't a day that I didn't cry about it.

"I'm sorry that I'm so weak and helpless."

He didn't say anything . Bryce just patted my back . I cried myself to sleep.

Three days later...

We all stood in a line.

"I am your instructor,Four. Him over there is Eric." He points to the guy in the shadowy corner with tattoos covering his forearms, and on his lips played a mischievous smile.

"Everyone will introduce yourselves going down the line. Let's start with you." Four points to a girl at the right end of the line.

"I'm Marcie. Age 20."

"Brad,19"

"Luke,23"

"Anne,19"

It want all the way down to me...

"I'm Tr-Taylor Blaire ,age 19"

Four scrutinizes me like he could see right under my disguise,but he backs away.

"Follow me." He brings us to our individual rooms. They were small rooms though. I was assigned room number 219.

"Wow... same number for my French class room during high school." I comment ,when Four hands me the key.

"Me too." He says deadly quiet looking me in the eye.

"Really?" I said trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah." He says walking to the others. I close the door and start unpacking. This is going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

FOUR POV

I dropped Blizzard off at the Vet's office in the Erudite side of the building. If only Tris could see how much he has grown.

"Come pick him up in about an hour or so." Will said. He worked in the Erudite section. He was the Erudite president. He suited that section.

"Will do." I see him raise an eyebrow at me."What?" I said smirking. It was a lame joke ,I know,but I couldn't think of anything at the moment.

I decide to go home. My home. Not the Dauntless apartment , but the large mansion. I walk past Tori in the lobby , and hop on the same old motorcycle. I placed my helmet on my head.

The drive to the large house was rather soothing. The air whipped through my leather jacket. I felt the air beat against my skin. It was a feeling that woke you up . I swerved into the parking space in front of the house. I knock on the door of the house.

"Hello, Mr. Eaton isn't-" Jennifer stares at me like she has seen a ghost.

After I decided to create Eaton Faculty Jennifer hasn't seen me since. As soon as the school closed down I used my father's money to build it up . I moved into the Dauntless compound.

She pulls me into a warm,tight hug.

"I've missed you so much!" I hug her back.

"As to you."

"Please,come inside."

I follow her in and all the maids and butlers look at me in surprise,but soon bow and curtsy.

"No need for that." I said. "It feels good to be home." Jennifer seats me in the living room.

"You're lucky your father left the house alone. Ever since he left and became mayor he has left us alone. I'll be back." I nod and relax . I take in the familiar and welcoming feeling this home gives. Though Marcus made it a living hell here , I miss the comforting words and events that has happened.

One shouldn't just look at the bad times that happen in a place,but also the good ones. The best moments are what keeps us going. It's what make us who we are. The bad moments too mold us to who are future selves will be.

Jennifer comes in with a tray. I observe her aging face. Though she gets older, she is still the same loving lady.

"Here ," she says placing the tray on the table. "I remember that those were your favorite treats."

The silver tray beheld a cup and a plate. The cup held hot chocolate with tons of whip cream. The plate held strawberries dipped in chocolate. A blue berry muffin sat along with the other mouth watering goodies.

"Thank you so much, Jennifer. You were the mother I never had." I said. I grabbed the mug of hot chocolate. The smell of the light sweet drink filled my nose . I let a small smile spread over my face. I didn't care how childish it was ,but I used my finger to scoop the cream and ate it. I sipped at the warm liquid. It's taste was light and warm. I put the mug down and grabbed a strawberry. She just dipped them. I could tell since the chocolate was still dripping. I carefully ate one of them. She made it the way I liked it. A sour berry and sweet chocolate. I smiled to myself. It was a rather strange sight.. A twenty-one year old was eating chocolate dipped strawberries and drinking hot choco like a child.

"I'm glad you still like it." Jennifer said. "How is Tris?"

I choked on the warm drink.

"Are you alright?" She said handing me a napkin.

I nod."Tris, is uh gone. She went back to finish her work else where ,but she promised me she'd come back ."

"Oh my dear .'' she pats my shoulder. "Don't worry. I trust she will return to you." I smile at her encouragement.

TRIS POV

I lay there in the Dauntless compound. I tried to think about how I would confront Tobias and tell him who I was. I believed I should wait . I decided to make a visit to my family.

I had to walk there. I had no car ,and Bryce? Well, he's busy tracking down Richard Matthew.

I was walking when an all too familiar motorcycle pasted by but stopped.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?"

I stood there frozen. "I am here to visit someone."

"Oh? Need a ride?"

"I guess." I get on the motorcycle, and he hands me a helmet. I hugged his torso, and he went. I told him the address. He obviously knew where it was. I just enjoyed holding onto my Tobias. His scent was something I longed for . I realized how horrid it must have been for him. He was alone . I left him for my job. I felt tears stinging my eyes. He stopped in front of the house. I took off the helmet and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I was just remembering someone . I just realized how much time they wasted waiting for me." He pats my shoulder.

"I'm waiting for someone. Believe me though when she shows up it will be worth the wait. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I know it sounds stupid,but that's how I feel. Who ever was waiting for you is probably happy to see you." I felt my heart beat faster than normal . His words were genuine. I knew they were.

"By the way, the girl I am waiting for used to live here. Do you know her?"

"uh... yeah. We met a few years back,but never saw each other lately so I'm paying her family a visit. Her name is Beatrice."

"She's the one I'm waiting for." He smiles brightly." Can I ask you a question concerning her?"

I nod.

"What does she like? I mean what is her favorite dessert? in other words."

"Why?" I asked. I suddenly regret saying it."Sorry. She likes blue berry muffins,chocolate truffles,and chocolate dipped strawberries."

I watch him splay a huge smile."Thank you so much. I have to go."

I wave and watch him leave. Step by step I finally reach the door. I knock.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Mom says.

"Hi,Mom, It's Tris."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I made a mistake. Tris's new name is Taylor Blaire. Forgive me.**

**TRIS POV**

"Hi,Mom, it's Tris."

I watch her eyes grow larger and examine me. Turning me around a few times, she hugs me.

"My baby! What have you done to your blonde hair?! Your eye?!"

"Mom, it's temporary."

"Come in! I have chocolate truffles on the counter."

She rushed me inside ,and I got comfy on the couch. I sat there eating the truffles my mom handed me. The sweet chocolate practically melting in my mouth...Oh it was pure delight! I ate another.

A figure, emerging from the bathroom, stared at me.

"Beatrice?!"

"Sup Caleb?" I said casually. He sprints up to me and gives me a bear hug.

"I missed you too..." I said, trying my hardest to breath. Finally releasing me, we chat over the last three years.

"Do you know what happened to Chris?" I asked.

"Well... She thought something happened to you. We explained that you left for college early... She didn't believe me and the rest is history."

"So you lied to her?" I said in complete shock." You did well to lie to her,but that's all you had! You should have told her I lost my phone at the airport or something!"

"Sorry,Tris. "

"It's okay. She won't know who I am for a while right now so."

"What is your fake name?"

I hand him my fake ID.

"Taylor? As in Taylor Black? My supposedly future brother-in-law?"

"Yes..." I mumbled"Well, I have to go to Eaton Facility or whatever."

I hug them good bye and take a box of truffles and fresh muffins. I walked the whole way back. It was rather refreshing to walk every now and then. It clears your mind. Well, the crisp air does. It was September sixth. The day I first met Tobias three years ago. I thought over the time he dragged me around school and the rides home. I smiled. It also reminded me of my first day meeting Taylor...

_"Do I have to go?" I was eight... and I was going to S.A.N.D.'s boot camp._

_"You'll be fine." Daddy had dropped me off at the front desk. After a hug and kiss, a lady led me away from my father and into a line. I stood behind a boy with brown hair. Following the lady she brought us to our room._

_"You'll pick a bed and sleep there for the rest of the course."_

_I chose a bed in a corner. The boy in front of me chose the top bunk above me._

_"I'm Taylor. Taylor Black." He said._

_"I'm Beatrice,but please call me Tris." I shook his hand. I noticed the square ,black glasses he wore,his thin body,and the fair skin. We were told to go to bed at eight. We awoke for our first lesson. We were going to learn about the whole S.A.N.D. site and grounds._

_"This is where the older persons learn to handle a gun." Our instructor said. After that Nathan(Our instructor) made us do push ups and climb a rope and other crazy stuff! Taylor was always last._

_"Hurry up Taylor!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was now walking past Tori in the hall way to my room,when I realized tears were wet against my face.I quickly brush them away. I enter my room and a note was in there.

_Training starts tomorrow things needed:_

_flexible clothing and yourself_

_-Four_

"I guess physical training is first. Let's see how difficult it is." I toss the note aside. I started up my laptop and researched Marcus's information all over again.

TIME LAPSE (The next day)

I was standing against the wall, when Four and Eric came in.

"Listen up!" Eric shouted and allowed Four to finish.

"Training starts now. Drop and give me twenty."

I immediately fall to my hands and start. It wasn't uncommon at S.A.N.D. for us to be doing push ups every day. I was already used to it here.

After a I finished I started stretching.

"I should have done this before..." I mumbled to myself.

"Taylor and Molly get in the ring." Eric says.

Oh this will be easy.

"Eric, they haven't even trained for this yet." Four says.

"I just want to see what they've got."

I watch Molly's fast moves,but easily slip from her attacks. I pretend to kick and she falls for it. I uppercut her chin and she falls. I kick her stomach a few times ,but stop . I know when to is not something done to enjoy the pain of others . My father told that to me.

"Stiff has moves." Eric said."Where did you learn them?"

"My dad."

"Can you specify?"

" That's too personal,so let's just say he passed away saving a friend of mine." I said wiping away the sweat on my forehead and brow. I watch a couple more clumsy initiates fight. They have a long way to go.

FOUR POV

She took Molly down in ten minutes. They were playing around at the beginning. The majority of time was wasted there,but Taylor's plan was something worth waiting for.

"Good job." I pat her back.

"A few more weeks and you'll be as good as any Dauntless." I said to the whole group.

"Then what happens afterwards?" Molly calls.

"Something much harder than this." I said in an intimidating tone or at least I was going for that.

I trained them for several more hours. Finally dinner rolls around. I sat with Zeke and Uriah . They happened to smuggle Shauna and Marlene in here. Christina was dragged along.

"So this is it?" Chris said while sitting down.

We all nod.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I don't really know anyone." Taylor came up and asked me.

"It's a free country." I said with a smirk. She returned the favor.

"Everyone this is Taylor Blaire." I said . A few heys and introductions went around.

"You look familiar..." Chris said.

"I uh.. get that a lot." Taylor said.

"Well come on she's got a pretty face." Zeke said. He gives her a wink. Shauna slaps the back of his head ,when he drinks his water. He spits it all over the table. Cries of laughter fill the air.

"Your girlfriend happens to be sitting next to you ... . ?" Shauna says.

"Don't worry. I'm already dating someone." Taylor said. Zeke whined at that .

"Shauna is going to beat the crap out of you later." Uriah said.

After a few jokes, the group parts from the table. That left me and the brunette.

"What is the next stage?" she said.

"Well, we get to see your fears and nightmares . Things like that." I said nonchalantly, even though it was a big deal.

"I see. I better get to bed." She half whispered to me.

"Night." I said.

"Good night,sir."

I watch her brown hair swish behind her. She called me sir. I smile at that. She is a different person. So different it's strangely familiar.

TRIS POV

"My nightmares..." I said trying to fall asleep. I toss and turn. No matter how comfortable I get I can't sleep. I put on a sweater over my white t-shirt and some jeans in replacement of my sleeping pants. I throw on some shoes and start to walk around the compound.

It was larger than I thought it would be. I mean five large buildings next to each other takes up a lot of property. I exited the Dauntless building and went into Abnegation. I regret walking in there. It was dull and plain. Grey and white were the only colors there. No comfy seating rooms or flowers in a vase. I tour the whole thing sadly. Even that couldn't put me into a tired daze! I enter Amity. The bright colors blind me. Red,Orange,and yellow! I might as well walk into the sun! I still toured the whole thing. I took a stop at Candor. Black and white... I like it. The large court rooms were so empty, an eerie appearance was casted upon it. I finally made it out and went into Erudite. Lab coats were all hung up on the coat racks behind a glass door, which was locked. I continued down a hall. Several doors said Lab . Autopsy?... I shivered I couldn't stand going in there. Then a sign caught my attention

"Veterinarian's office"

I opened the door. Animals varied. Snakes,cats,fish, and... Dogs!

I walked over to the door and opened it. A small dark blue dog bed sat in there. I peeked in. BLizzard was sound a sleep. He must have gotten shots and a check up probably. He always stays a night at the vet's for extra rest and a massage... That spoiled dog. I turn to go back,but someone stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

My heart stopped.


	5. Chapter 5:The party

**Next chapter for you. The story's song is **_**See You Again.**_** I wanted to make sure everyone got that. That is like the "theme song" Lol. **

TRIS POV  
>"What are you doing in here?" The figure in black said.<p>

"I uh...Four?" He walked closer.

"Yes. Taylor I thought you said you were afraid of dogs?" He gives me a concerned yet confused look.

"You said something about fears so... I wanted to overcome this one." I said pointed to my little fur of happiness as if he was a giant horrific creature.

"Oh. I see,but you should have told me. It's dangerous to wander around alone."

"I'm sorry,but I can take care of myself,sir." I said trying to walk past him. He grips onto my wrist and pulls my back.

"That is no way to talk to me."

I sighed. "Yes,Four." He gave me a glare. I hadn't received one of those from him for a long time. He was angry at me obviously. I trudged back to my small room. I lie down on the creaky twin size bed. For once in a long time I immediately fell asleep.

**(A song for this scene is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. www/youtube/com/watch?v=jLntFKtR66g replace the / after www and after youtube to listen to the song.)**

_I was waiting outside church doors in a creamy wedding dress. It trailed behind me and the wide straps hung to the sides of my shoulders. The bodice fitted properly about my mid-section. A veil was on top of my head and gloves covered my hands. The short gloves on my hands held a bundle of white and orange lilies. My hair was curled and pinned half up. The doors open, and I start walking towards the alter. A tall man with dark brown hair and the deepest brown eyes was wearing a black tuxedo with a orange vest matching the flowers. He wore a tie that matched the vest . His smile gleamed as I stood there before him. After the our vows and exchange of rings , he kissed me. I soon realized it was Taylor. _

_"Congrats Mrs. Black!" I heard a few friends and family members call out to us . As He escorted me out, everything drastically changed. I stood behind Taylor in regular clothing ,but he wore an outfit suited for the military, S.A.N.D.'s military to be exact. Then I heard a gun shot, and I watch Taylor fall to the ground. Marcus stood across with his gunned raised. Tears blurred my vision,but I still hugged Taylor as he whispered loving words. Though his words were sweet, nothing could halt the pain. Next thing I knew I was wearing black along with everyone that was just at my wedding and at the same church. I saw a coffin with flowers neatly placed on top of it. A picture of Taylor was being held a stand near the coffin. I walked towards it and fall down on my knees and hands on the coffin in tears._

I woke up to a shaking on my arm and tears down my face.

"Taylor are you alright?"

"Taylor..." I repeated the name again and again. Tears slightly blurred my vision,but I can see Four had his hand on my shoulder. He woke me up. I wipe away tears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked jerking away from him . My eyes did not meet his.

"I heard screaming from your room and the name Taylor repeated shouted." He said with a concerned look in his eyes.

I put my hands to my head.

"I'm sorry for causing the noise." I said quietly.

"Alright. I'll see you in the training room in the morning."

FOUR POV

It was more than a dream. She was screaming and yelling and crying. It was more than a nightmare. I guess I'll find out soon enough. SInce she is going to pass into stage two rather quickly. I trudge through the hallways back to my apartment room. The words: Fear God Alone marked my wall in fancy ,curly,white letters marked the black wall across from my bed. All the walls were black. I threw myself on my bed.

"Tris..." Her name floated in my mind everyday. I don't believe she would believe that I can now actually shoot a gun,fight,or even throw a knife. I have been on missions before and killed a few people,but every time I do it I have to look away. Even if they are criminals, ending a life was just something that caused a stir within me. I pulled the comforter over my body. I looked at my phone it was 3 A.M. I tried to sleep,but I couldn't. I watch Blizzard's ear twitch in his sleep. He seemed quite happy about Taylor. After she left I decided to just take him back to my apartment. I groggily got up and started on some research.

Richard Matthew was a man that used bribery and stole from the college he set up. Downton College's student's tuition was being sent to him. I continued my plans to take him down like _we _planned.

TRIS POV

A knock sounded on my door. I groggily tried to rush to open it. Eric stood behind the door.

"Get dressed initiate." he said. I nod and close the door. I splash some water into my face and brushed my teeth. I throw on some black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I rushed on my black converse and sweater . I burst through my door and headed towards the training room. Surprisingly, I was the first one there besides Four. He stood a table sharpen some knives. I started to stretch for a few minutes. After I finished, I decided to start with push-ups. Ten minutes later Eric had rounded up the group. Marlene and Christina happened to be in the group...Did they just join?

"Today we have Marlene and Chris. They have moved from their old departments and into Dauntless." Eric said. "Now , let's get to business ." He points towards the targets.

"Grab a few knifes and show us how you throw them." Four said."That will help us give you pointers."

I grab five. I select the closest target to me. This was like child's play in S.A.N.D. I had already accomplished this when I was around 15. Easily I hit the dead center,but I lazily threw some off, trying not to draw too much attention.

"You're doing great, in fact you're amazing!" I heard Chris say to me."How did you get so good,Taylor?"

I choked on a lump in my throat when she called me Taylor."I uh play darts a lot. It's not that big of a difference, except for the weight." I picked up some more. Will walked in with a clipboard.

"This is WIll,head of Erudite. He is here to calculate ."

I watch him slowly move down the line. I had already thrown ten knives in and around the target in a circle.

"Quite a looker. Isn't he?" Chris whispered to me. She must have noticed me watching him,but I thinking about what she thought,even though Will was attractive in his intelligent ways. He finally reaches me.

"Taylor, you are a naturally." he said smirking at me. The blue dress shirt makes his smile brighter.

"Thank you,WIll."

He nonchalantly places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a pat. He moves onto Chris. Of course, she flirts with him,but he seems rather uncomfortable .

"Okay. Listen up!" Eric walks up to a board. "These are your ranks. The ones below this line will be released from training."

"What do you mean by released?" Marcie said.

"You will no longer be eligible to join." Four said.

Whispers slip around the crowd.

"Let's move on to the next thing on our list." We follow Four to the roof of the building. It happens to have guns and shooting targets. WIll is still following behind.

"Pick up your gun." Everyone grabs a gun."I want you to practice shooting the targets."

I kneel and start to shoot,but I can not let my cover be given away. I therefore pretend to be startled by the sudden jerk of the gun when I fire it.

"Stop jumping ,Stiff." Four calls. His voice is cold and sends a frigid wave over me. My hands are cold and shaking. It was the kind of feeling you get when an authority tells you to do something perfect before them,but is you fail to do so, you are given consequences. I just nod. I fire the gun,but I on purpose miss the target again and again. Will yet again goes around and jots down things on his clipboard. I still ,on purpose, miss the target.

"Taylor, you should have hit the target at least once by now statistically speaking. Even if it wasn't on purpose." He said kinda of disappointed.

That was what I wanted to hear.

"I will try harder." I pretend to be calming myself as I take a deep breath and shot it hits the outer part of the target.

"Keep trying. You'll get it. I know you can." Will said and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Thank you ."

FOUR POV

She was great with the knives ,but shooting was a whole different story. She was horrible. Every time she's shoot she's flinch and miss.

"Stop jumping ,Stiff." I said slightly annoyed.

I watch WIll speak to her and their exchange of smiles.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Let's head downstairs for lunch!" I yelled. It was twelve. Everyone was shooting for a good two hours. We all headed to the cafeteria. Zeke and Uriah bombard the food.

"Uriah relax! Dauntless cake is for everyone you know!" Marlene yelled.

Taylor sat in between me and WIll.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet the standards in shooting." She said apologetically to Will. I felt my stomach jump. She should be saying that to me.

He places his right arm around her."No need to worry. Eventually, you will be at the top of the charts! I believe in you ,Taylor."

I didn't know what made me feel angry ,may even jealous, of Will. I didn't know Taylor, and I was waiting for Tris.

"Thank you." She hugged him. I cleared my throat. Everyone stared at me.

"Can you please show affection else where?" I said

"OOOHHH!" Uriah said."Someone is jealous! BRING ON THE DRAMA!" laughs and giggles sounded from everyone.

Taylor looked at me with a smile. She patted my shoulder, which got everyone's attention.

"It's okay,Four. I won't let Will take me." Everyone OOOHHHed at that,"But I have a boyfriend already, so you can't eaither." She said winking at me.

"BURN!" Uriah said. I just poked at my hamburger.

"So who is this lucky guy?" Chris said.

I watch Taylor's facially expression change ,and she slowly placed her cup on the table. SHe clears her throat.

"He is a smart, brave person. He has been through a lot with me. We-"

"Can we get a name?" Shauna asked.

"Sorry,but he prefers to keep his name a secret." She said rather quickly."We promised each other we would see each other again in the future. I didn't know when, because S.A- school.. Er I mean college was in the way. I finished this year."

"Wait so you're telling me, you went to college early?" Marlene said.

"Yeah, I still haven't seen my boyfriend since I got back. I mean I have,but I never approached him or told him I came home."

The table was quiet now.

"I guess I'll be leaving first." I said. I headed to the trains. I just needed some private time alone. I exit the cafeteria and lobby . I catch the first train in the corner of my eye. Soon it blurred past me,but I started to jog and jumped up into it. I sat against the cold metal wall of the train and listened to Tris's song.

TRIS POV

Eric announced at lunch after Four left that stage two was to commence in three days. It has only been a few days here,but he said most of us have progressed to the next stage already. Will had sent in the information to his team and they calculated everything and everyone.

I was again wandering around the compound,but with Chris. SHe wanted to find the Pit. After several wrong turns, we finally arrived . She dragged me around that shopping center . She had bought several items.

"Why do have so much?" I finally asked.

"Some is for you. Zeke is having a party tonight, and I thought I could be helpful to you." She said grinning.

"Oh. Thank you ,Chris." I tried my best to sound enthusiastic,but I could tell I failed. She brought me to her room with Marlene and Shauna. We sat in a circle and decided to watch a Disney movie.

"Taylor,should pick one." Marlene said. They looked at me and awaited my answer.

"Um... honestly I have never actually watched a Disney movie." they gasped.

"What did you do ? Live under a rock during your childhood?" They all asked.

"No I um... I went to boot camp." I admitted a half truth half lie...

"Oh is that why you're so good?" Chris asked.

"Well, yes and no,but let's just get to the movie." They put in cinderella. It was really childish for them to get all excited about a giant pumpkin carriage and the fairy godmother. After the movie, the girls started their torture. Marlene and Shauna helped Chris with my makeup.

"There is no possible way for Chris to make me pretty even with you two helping." I said.

"Taylor, you are pretty. Besides who cares at the moment?" Shauna said.

"We want you to be noticeable or eye-catching." Chris and Marlene said in unison... which really scared me and Shauna a bit. They applied some eyeliner and concealer. A little mascara and nude pink lipstick. Though to them it wasn't much, I had convinced they it was already too much for me. Chris started to wash pin my hair back. They forced me to wear a low neck black top and a black cardigan. A pair of black jeans and flats were the only thing that was wearable in my opinion. After they finished , I looked at every inch of me. My disguise was perfect. I wasn't Tris here I had to be Taylor. I thanked them as they got ready. I looked at their completely inappropriate outfits. The tight ,low shirts and tight short skirts or dresses. I was the only one who didn't dare show that much.

We started towards Zeke's large apartment. Music blared and alcohol stenched the place. I squeezed throw the people dancing and plotted on a stool in the kitchen area. I see Eric and Four. Eric is sitting two seats down from me, and Four is awkwardly standing in a shadow against he wall. I watch Eric sip at his shot of ( what I believe was) whiskey.

"Shouldn't you just down the small glass ?" I asked. His grey eyes meet mine.

"To be honest, I don't want to get wasted. I was just here for the game." He said. He pours me a shot.

"I don't drink." I said. He drinks half the shot.

"How about now?" He said sliding the glass across the table. I reluctantly take the tiny glass and put it to my lips. Slowly I let the liquid go down. It was an odd taste ,but I drank it. I cough a bit at the intensity.

"A little strong for you? Maybe just drink a little beer instead of vodka and whisky." He said drinking from his own glass.

"I'll follow through with your words." I said."Thanks for the tip."

He shrugged and gave me a smile. I soon then felt a little uncomfortable. Not that it was a devious smile, it was just that friendliness wasn't a word used to describe him.

"See ya later ,Taylor." He said walking to an unknown destination in this chaotic room.

FOUR POV

I watch her talk to Eric. Strange that he would actually talk to her... as in a real conversation. He gave her a shot ,and she drank half of it after he drank from the same glass... I am now really disturbed. I watch her smile at him and he her. I take a seat next to Taylor and grab a beer. Though I rarely drank , I felt the need to get Tris off my mind. I hastily downed the first few gulps.

"Going to get tipsy tonight?" I turn to look at Taylor when she said that. A smile danced on her llight pink lips and a glimmer played in her bright eyes.

"No , I just need to relax at this ... 'party'." I said.

"I see." She said. As I took another drink , I saw in the corner of my eye that she grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"What are you doing?"

"Drink with me. Wouldn't you rather have someone embarrass themselves with you?" She said with an all-too-familiar smile.

I return the favor as I retrieve the glass filled with whiskey. We raised our glasses.

"Cheers." She said.

"Cheers." I said. Though I didn't feel cheery I said it anyways. This, I know, won't cheer me up.

I just poured the drink down and swallowed and tried not to taste the awkward liquid in my mouth . we poured another as a song came on as it hit a quarter past one and made me think oh so much of Miss Beatrice Prior...

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Oh, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh, baby, I need you now._

Yet another shot of whiskey is poured in my glass as I stare at the door. Beatrice...

"Beatrice..." I said.

"Wh-what?" I heard Taylor's half slurred confused voice.

"Nothing are you drunk?" I asked.

"I feel it coming on,but I'm still tr-Taylor." She gave me a smile a thumbs up.

"Good." I said with a smirk.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS INVITES ONLY!" Uriah and Zeke called in unison. People flooded out of the room till a small circle of people was made on the floor.

"Shall we begin?" Zeke said ... in what I wish I could say was a creepy tone,but his awkward facial expression and eyebrow raising was all too much .

**I tried making this longer guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked the song I chose and if there are any volunteers that want to be my beta reader?! I need one. Voidedstars,(if you are reading this) Please PM me about it. Others PM & review if you are interested. PLEASE PM & REVIEW.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6:Lemonade with Bryce

**HELLO! I was surprised not many views for this story . My other stories have gotten over 3,ooo views so far this month ,but this got only over 600... TT^TT**

TRIS POV

The last song must have hit Four hard. He kept drinking with me and staring at the door. I drank a little too much,but I was still sober enough to talk straight. I put down the glass. I tried to walk ,but I tipped over a bit. Four caught me.

"First time?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said. He handed me a bottle of water. I hoped it watered down the alcohol .

"So who is going first?" Chris asked.

"I will." said... non other than Will.

"Wait so did you mean like the verb will or your name?" Shauna asked.

"Both." He grinned. "Okay, How about Tris? You look drunk as heck."

I gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm okay." I choked out those words.

"Okay so Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Who is your boyfriend, or do you really have one?" Will asks with a glint in his eyes.

"I really have one,but I can't really say who he is..."

"Take off your shirt." Chris said in an angry tone.

"What? Why?"

"You didn't give him a real answer." She said.

I just slid off the top , thankfully a tank top was under it.

"Okay, Will... C or D?" I asked. I wanted to kill him.

"Candor..."

Yes..."Why did you ask that question earlier?"

"Uh..." Everyone stared at him.

"I wanted to know... if..." Peter smacked his back"Spit it out already."

"OKAY! I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me."

Everyone whispered and teased him."Okay everyone! Eric,C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I said 'Dauntless' you dimwit."

"I dare you to answer."

Eric groaned.

"So..." Will said.

"I haven't had mine yet." He said.

"We can see why." Chris said.

"Four..." Eric said.

"Candor."

"Okay... who is this 'girl' you're waiting for? Seems to me you're rooting for the other team."

"WHAT?! " I yelled. I covered my mouth when I got stares.

Eric continues,"Because you turn down all the girls and only hang out with your male friends. So are you gay?"

"I am straight..." he said seriously." I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Tris."

"Wait... you're dating Tris?" Chris said." She never told me where she went or if she would call back! She changed her number. How can you still love her?! Does she even call you?"

"Well...no." He said.

"Four, maybe it's time you let her go. Last time we saw her was three years ago." Shauna says.

"Bro, if a girl doesn't call or text after three years, she isn't worth it." Zeke said.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Taylor..." Chris said.

"I'm not worthy enough for my boyfriend ... Am I not?" I choked on the words.

"Well, there is a difference. I mean, Tris didn't even call anyone. She just vanished. How can I forgive her? How can anyone forgive her?" Chris said. Everyone nodded except Four. I stood up and left without a word.

FOUR POV

I watch Taylor's tear soaked face as she left the room. I left the party after half an hour.

Should I give up on Tris? The words haunt me as I tossed and turned in bed.

"Just for a little while, I'll forget her. Just for a while." I said.

TRIS POV

I ran all the way to the hotel and knocked on Bryce's hotel door.

"Tris-" I fumble into his chest.

"It hurts so much." I said choking on tears. He pulled me inside and closed the door.

"Sit down. I need to put a shirt on..." I looked up at him after taking a seat. I hadn't realized his wet hair . His face went red as I stared. My face became red also.

"Sorry..." I said wiping away tears. In a couple of minutes he came out with a light blue t-shirt . I had noticed the well defined muscles on his body... Well, every man at S.A.N.D. were well built.

He hands me his black sweater. I look at him confused. His face was still red and his eyes averted mine. I look down... I was still in the tank top,but it was hanging rather low and showing my under garment. I felt my face turn red and quickly grabbed the shirt from Bryce's hands.

"Sorry..." we both said in unison. We grinned at each other.

"So uh... Coffee? Water?" he asks as I pull on his sweater over me. It had a relaxing smell of the ocean lingering on it.

"Maybe, my special lemonade?" Bryce asks.

"You make lemonade?" It is too good to be true, if he makes lemonade.

"Of course." He said walking to the small fridge in his hotel room and grabbing a plastic cup.

"Where did you have time to make it,and WHERE did you make?" I ask.

He just shrugs as he pours the yellow liquid into the cups. He carries two cups over and sets one down on the coffee table in front of me. I pick it up and look at him. I raise a skeptical brow.

"Just try it." he says nudging my side. I just smile and take a sip.

For a moment all my worries,troubles,and problems faded. The sweet and tart taste of the drink made me feel at home and welcomed. I took another sip.

"Next time , remind me to ask you to cook and clean and make me lemonade ." I said.

He just smiles.

"So... what happened?"

My mouth formed a straight line as I set the cup down. I shifted on the couch , pulling my legs under me. I look at my hands.

"Do you think that I am worthy enough for Tobias?"

He furrowed his brow in thought. I watch him open and close his mouth, trying to find the words.

"Well, why not? A girl like you is probably out of his league. I mean, sure, He has waited three years for you,but I know that you're a girl worth waiting for."

I smile at his answer.

"Thank you,Bryce."

I was all warmed up in his sweater , when I had finished the lemonade.

"Bryce , what soap do you use for laundry?"

"Uh... Just ordinary soap. Nothing special. It's just Tide." He said. I am surprised he didn't ask me why I asked such a weird question.

The scent from his sweater was all from him. His natural smell , I suppose. Unless, he wears cologne of course. I had explained everything about the party, and he listened alertly and didn't interrupt. I sigh once I finish. I felt tears pricking my eyes and wanting to fall,but I just try to blink them away.

"Don't fret over it too much. Like I said you're a girl worth waiting for. There is no way Four would just give on you that easily." I felt his warm hand rub my arm in a friendly and caring way. I nod at every word he said.

"Thank you for everything. I would stay,but I have training tomorrow."

"What? Tris, we both know you're the best they have now." He said smirking." You can skip for a day and make an outstanding come sleep here...I get lonely easily. " he asks teasingly.

I threw a pillow at him."Do you want me to get fired from S.A.N.D.?"

"No,but before you leave, Richard Matthews's information is not available . He must have put a block on it. The others as well. Even Marcus."

I nod." I'll be doing research at my room later. Have a good night."

I stand up and walk towards the door,but I turn around.

"Bryce?"

He turns to face me. "Yes?"

"Next time there's a round of Dauntless or Candor, I'll let you know." I wink at him. He just smiles and salutes me.

"Yes,Agent Prior."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye."

I walked back towards Eaton Facilities.

The night air was cool ,and the street lights were on. I passed by a flickering light and hear the few cars drive by. A couple laughing over something walk past me. I continue down the sidewalk. The trees swish and sway by the gentle breeze of the wind.

"Could it get any colder?" I said to myself. I decide to jog the rest of the way to keep the blood flowing and to warm me up. I walk up to the sliding glass doors of Dauntless and greet Tori behind the desk. I quietly race up the few stairs and down the hall. When I reach my door, Al is standing near it.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"I heard what happened and wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Now, move aside." I try to push past him,but he just stands there.

"No ,Taylor, I want to know what happened."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because... I care ..."

"Al, I have a boyfriend. Now, move or else."

He just stand there with hopeful eyes. I kick his shin and grab the back of his shirt and pull him. He lands on his face.

"Thank you for caring,but next time move out of my way." I said while entering my room.

"Why are people so weird ?!" I threw my room keys on my bed and sat down. I put my head in my hands. I see a white piece of paper in the corner of my eye. I pick it up. It said:

_Tris, at nine A.M. tomorrow meet Eric and I in the training room to the left of where we usual train. _

_-FOUR_

I crumple the note and toss it in the trash. I lay down on my bed after kicking off my shoes and listen to _See You Again_ by Carrie Underwood.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

_Faded into the setting sun,_

_Slipped away_

_But I won't cry_

_Cause I know I'll never be lonely_

_For you are the stars to me,_

_You are the light I follow_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

_Back to you_

_In a place far away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You are my tomorrow_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again_

_[Bridge:]_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah_

_[Outro:]_

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_'Til I see you again,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_'Til I see you again, whoa_

_'Til I see you again,_

_Said goodbye turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone._

"Tobias... You are the only thing that gives me hope and the strength to go on." I mumble. Though he can't hear me, I hope he is thinking the same, and I hope he won't forget me for a moment.

FOUR POV

I am sitting in the cafeteria. It is now 8:30. I eat my muffin and drink the hot coffee. I see a few initiates trotting through. I watch Taylor sit alone at a table with her head resting on her arms. I swear I saw a few tears rolling down her cheek before she sat down. Last night's commotion replayed in my head.

_Tris..._ Her name was ringing in my head.

No , I have to forget. Just for a little while. I need to clear my mind. Maybe , Zeke is right. Maybe, They're all right. I should just give up on Tris and find another girl.

I look at my watch and see Taylor carrying a muffin and a cup of water . She looks at me in the eyes,but looks away , when, what I think were tears falling from her eyes. I noticed that today her eyes aren't brown,but a blue-grey?... I shake my head. I'm just imagining things. I stand up and maneuver around the many random lunch tables and into the room across from the training room.

TRIS POV

I walked into the cafeteria around five minutes ago,but I just rest my head on my arms. I felt my eyes water, but I hurry and grab breakfast to keep things off my mind. I grab a blue berry muffin and instantly a memory plays in my mind.

_I just nod my head trying to swallow the large quantity in my mouth. I see Tris laughing at the mess on my face and my difficulty in swallowing. I begin to choke as the large piece of muffin lodged in my throat. Tris stands behind me and jabs into my stomach . The muffin flies out . I hungrily gasp for air._

_"Thanks mom I bring home a guy and you want to choke him."_

_"Well he is a handsome guy and he deserves my delicious muffins." _

_I saw Tris roll her eyes and get me a glass of water. I swallow the water like it was nothing and sit down._

_Tris and her mother disappear into the kitchen ;I can hear the yelling._

_"Seriously! A friend. Of all friends you had to choke him!"_

_"It wasn't my fault he didn't spit it out in the first place."_

_"MOM YOU STUFFED IT IN HIS MOUTH!"_

_Sounds like a cat and a dog..._

_**(Sorry it was in Four's POV. I am too lazy to change it)**_

I meet Four's eyes as I walk back to my seat . I shake away the memory as I feel the tears want to spring out.

Stay strong Tris.

I see Four leave the room and eat my muffin. I finish it and drink some water. It was only 8:40. I had time to brush my teeth again. I walk to my room and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and noticed my brown eye contacts... not in my eyes. I choke on the tooth paste I accidentally swallow. I rinse out my mouth and put them back on,but my fingers shake as I think back on who might have seen my eyes.

Four...

I try to put them on ,but one slips and falls down the drain...

"WHAT THE HELL!? These stupid crappy contacts!" I start to curse at them... I take a breath and shut my mouth. What is yelling going to help with? I just throw on Bryce's sweater,which I have to return, and run out to meet Four and Eric.

I weve through the traffic jammed hallways and past the sweaty bodies. I reach the room. As I open the door I note the other people there.

"Everyone here?" Four asks Eric. They talk for a bit,and I hurry into the line.

"Okay, Everyone, today you who are here will commence in stage two." Eric said as his nicely combed hair reflect the lights from the ceiling.

"Who wants to go first?"

People in the line whispered and pushed each other.

"Okay fine we will draw a name each time." Four said. Eric pulls a piece of paper from the clear glass bowl.

"Molly." A larger girl follows Four into a closed off room . We were all told to be seated and after ten minutes of whispering and occasional silence, a scream was emitted from behind the white washed door. Everyone looked at each other. A few minutes later of screaming and wailing, Molly crawled out of the room and tried to stand. She stared at everyone in fear.

"Okay... Here is our next contestant." Eric said while opening up a folded piece of paper.

"Shane." A tall, lean boy emerges forward.

Five people later.

"Taylor..." Eric says as Christina walks out of the room with large eyes, and she is rubbing her arms.

I walk into the room. I notice the extremely horrific looking chair and the large syringes.

"Have a seat." I sit in the chair. I look to my left and watch Four fill a syringe with a green liquid(Made that up) .

"Okay, while you're in there just stay calm no matter what. Got it?" He said tapping the side of the syringe.

I just nod,nervous of what awaits.

"Ready?"

"No and never will be,but let's just get this over with." With that he injects the liquid in the side of my neck. I bite my lower lip in pay and close my eyes. After a few seconds I open them and notice that I am standing in a open field. I watch a black dot in the sky grew larger and larger... Soon I see what it really is.

A swarm of ravens. They sweep above my head and soon they teem around my body . Their talons and beaks cut painfully into my skin. I run ,but there is no way out.

I waking up screaming.

"Are you okay?" Four asks me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm good."

"You didn't exactly finish the whole thing,but we can try again tomorrow."

"No , let's finish it now."

He nods." To get out of the situation, do something a Dauntless would do."

I nod at his advice and again he injects me.

I again meet with the ravens,but then I see a line of fire growing across the field . I run towards it. I see a large branch and wave it in the air towards the ravens. They fly away. Suddenly, the scene changes. I am standing there with my parents and brother. A voice tells me to grab the gun that appears on the counter and to shoot them. I try to defy the voice,but soon I find myself holding the gun.

"Go ahead.. We understand..." Caleb says. I just point the gun to myself and shoot.

I wake up sweat soaking my face and shaking hands. I am thankful thought that Caleb didn't call me Beatrice or Tris.

"You okay?" I nod and lock my fingers together to stop the shaking.

"What was the last fear about?" Four ask with a suspicious tone.

"I hate killing or hurting innocent people especial friends and family." I said with an unstable voice. Four notices my wavering voice. He pats my shoulder.

"Come again tomorrow at the same time."

I nod.

I walk out with weak knees and shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks. Fear was still present in her own eyes.

"Yeah."

"Want to hang with us? We all wanted to say sorry for last night."

"No it's okay. I would like to ,but I have to pay a visit to a friend."

"Okay. By the way... Isn't that a guy's sweater?"

"Yeah, it's my friend's."

"Oh your boyfriend's?..." She said with a grin.

"No.I have to go."

I call Bryce while I walk down the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I get some more lemonade?"

"Of course. I'm coming to pick you up." Bryce said .

I pace the lobby waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Guess what! My birthday is today! The 18th of November,but I won't tell you how old I am.**

**Four:Happy birthday,Dowals**

**Me:You do realize that isn't my real name right?**

**Four:Yeah, Four isn't my real name either...**

**Me:Well, I know your real name,but you don't know mine...**

**Four:No way, you don't...**

**Me:Yeah it's Tobi-**

**Four:SHUT UP YOU KNOW-IT-ALL!**

**Me:Let's just head to the story...**

TRIS POV

I watch Bryce pull up in his... LEXUS?!

I open the door of the black ,sleek black car.

"Where did you get this car?" I ask.

"Nate..."

"No... HE LET YOU DRIVE HIS CAR AND NOT ME?! He is going to hear it from me..."

He just chuckles.

"Oh and here ,Bryce." I pull his sweater over my head.

"Keep it." He said with rose red cheeks.

"It's yours... and besides... Everyone thinks it belongs to my boyfriend."

He look into my eyes,when he stops at the red light. He gives me a shy smile.

"Your eyes..." He said touching my cheek.

"Oh yeah they fell down the drain and-"

"No, there perfect." He said. I look at him slightly shocked,but he looks away abruptly as he continues to drive. A blush blossomed on my cheeks. I could feel it. He pulled into a parking lot.

"What are we doing?" I ask confused altogether. He turns to look at me with sincerity in his eyes... kindness and love evident in them also. Bryce sighs.

"Tris,no-Beatrice Prior, do you realize how long I have felt this way?" He holds my hand. No,Bryce can't confess his love for me. I can't love him ,when my heart yearns for Tobias. No...

"Bryce, I-"

"Please, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to listen. I don't think I can keep this secret to myself." I just watch and listen to him."I have liked you and loved you before Four maybe even before Taylor. I thought you weren't meant for me,when Taylor asked you to be his . I saw you that day you first moved into my town. Our families were oddly close so were you and me. Then one day we both were put in a boot camp. That's when you started to hang out with Taylor more than me. I just decided to forget about have a girl for a friend."

He looks at his hand ,which held mine."But seeing you now, it sparked my love for you once again." The sincerity in his eyes ate at me. I leaned back into my seat . I try to relax and calm myself from the shocking news. How can he like me? We are just friends. Well... that was the same thing with Four...and...Taylor... I put my hand to my head. It was just too much from Bryce.

"Bryce, I'm sorry,but you already know how I feel about Four;Taylor ,too, still holds a place in my heart. My heart isn't big enough for three men...Let alone two! I can't."

I can tell he was heart broken,but he didn't let it show.

"Tris,I'm sorry for bringing that up. I- I just wanted to clear things up,and I didn't want to stress you out or anything . I-" His innocence gets to me. I kiss his cheek.

"It's alright. Besides, you were brave to even admit you like me. Now can we go out for a bit. I'm tired of hang around in a building all say."

He half-smiles at me. Taking the car off of park , he drives to a park. We both step out and walk on the trail provided by the park .

"It's nice out here. Is it not?" He says. I just nod, while taking in the beautiful scenery. Trees had leaves of red ,yellow,and orange. The birds fluttered about ,and squirrels scampered along the path and up the trees. Ten minutes into the walk, I receive a message from Zeke... I don't know how he got my number... It said:_Another party for those that made it to stage two! My place again! CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS for those in this list:Tris,Uriah,Four,Eric,Marlene-_

I just stop reading there. I told Bryce I'd invite him to the next one so... This is it.

"Hey, do you want to go to a Dauntless party with me? It's awkward going there 'alone'." Of course I wasn't alone. I was with friends,but it's hard when they have no clue who you are.

"Uh-sure."

"Then let's go!"

"Wait wait wait." He said."What if they ask me who I am? Am I going to answer with-Yeah I'm Taylor's friend from a secret agency you can't know about...?"

I sigh...I know why he asked that,because he wants to go as my boyfriend...

"Why do you have any ideas for your cover?"

"Yeah! How about your brother?" I look at him.

"Never mind. I have one. Let's just go..."

FOUR POV

Zeke is having another party... Great. I had already arrived half an hour ago,and the room is already filled with people. I sit at the "bar" where Uriah is serving drinks. Eric is obviously downing everything he can.

"Calm down..." Uriah says to him. He just puts his glass down and walks away. I take a sip of the beer in my bottle. The door opens, and I see Taylor walking in with what looks like the guy from the first day I met her...

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS INVITES ONLY!" Zeke calls. Tons of people leave and there is now a small circle on the ground.

"So I will go , who is this guy?" Zeke asks.

She looks at the guy and holds his hand.

"He's my boyfriend..." For a moment, I thought the her boyfriend looked surprised,but he just laughs awkwardly."This is Bry-James."

"Hey." He said. I try not to note their nervous faces.

"I'm Zeke and this is-" I just zone out for a moment ,and think about what I'll be doing tomorrow. I try not to think of Tris ... Dang I just thought of her..."Four."

"What?" I ask.

"I said this is Four." Zeke said,while giving me a confused look.

"Ah.. So you're the guy my girlfriend keeps talking about." He eyes me suspiciously. So... Taylor talks about me a lot. Taylor's face goes red and she nudges James side.

"Shut up!" she said to James.

"Do I need to murder him or what?" James said a little too loud.

"Be quiet!" James just laughed.

"I'm kidding. Nice to meet you,Four." He gives me a firm handshake.

"Okay, Like I said,"I'm starting." Zeke say."Taylor, C or D?"

"Candor."

"Give us details on how you kiss James..."

They awkwardly shift .

"Uh-Uh-Uh."

"Uh isn't an answer." Chris said.

" We kinda don't want to talk about that." James said.

"Okay fine. Drink this." He hands Taylor a shot of whiskey. She reluctantly drinks it.

"Marlene, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"Slap Eric in the face ten times and insult him continuously as you do so."

"WHAT?! You're trying to kill me." She takes a shot.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

" Dauntless.'' I don't know what I'm getting into,but it's too late.

"Kiss Taylor in front of her boyfriend for five minutes." Marlene smirks at me. Taylor's face is red ,and James is ready to kill me... I shoot over to Taylor and brush her hair aside. Her eyes were the color of Tris's and her face,but her hair was what is throwing me off. I kiss her lips ,and the familiar touch of them remind me of Tris . I don't want to stop. Her hands caress my face,and she kisses me back. I am surprised at first,but I push aside the thought. Hands entangled in each other's hair...

"GUYS! GUYS! HEY! PEOPLE ARE IN THE ROOM!" Everyone shouts. I scurry back flushed. I lock my fingers together to keep them from shaking . The sudden rush of heat and emotions zip through me. James's face shadowed with hurt and confusion. Taylor stood up and left. James followed after her.

I just awkwardly sat there watching everyone whisper and stare at me.

"Four is finally moving on from Tris!" Everyone cheers,but inwardly that kiss reminded me only of her. I left before tears spilled over. I rush out to take a walk . I walk past all of the buildings in Eaton Facility and pass our trains. I trod down the sidewalk . About a block away, the park Tris and I frequently visited after school was there. Silence floated in the air. I sat on the swing and moved back and forth lightly. It was dark already, and I was wearing all black... No surprise,but I heard someone talking. They probably couldn't see me. Taylor and James stood outside his car and were talking over something. Neither looked angry or upset. I just sat and listened.

TRIS POV

Bryce and I head over to the near by park.

"Do you think he gave up on Me? I mean Tris?" I asked.

"By the way he kissed _Taylor_ he seemed to have enjoyed..." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry you had to watch awkwardly." I rub my arms.

"He is going to find out soon." He says.

I nod."Of course. Tobias isn't stupid." I then hear a squeaky sound of metal. I turn and see the swing rocking back and forth. Someone was there. I pointed to get in the car and Bryce followed suit.

"I'll drop you off at Dauntless,and -"

"No, let's stay at the hotel. Please, I just need to stay away for the night." He nods and drives off.

TIME LAPSE

I wake up in the bed sheeted with white and grey bedding. I sit up slowly and swing my legs over the edge of the bed . I stand up,but I trip over something. I hear a groan of pain;A memory replays...

I walked Blizzard before dinner one night and I tripped over a body. I remember it was Tobias. I stand up and apologize to Bryce. I felt guilt hit my chest. he has done so much for me and all I do is hurt him. He helped me through Taylor's death and my father's. He has helped me grow strong when I left Tobias. Even though I reject him and hurt his feelings, He still has feelings for ? How could he forget me? How can he let me go so easily?

Soon. Soon the truth will come out .

FOUR POV

Could I forget her? I had spent the night letting the tears fall, and BLizzard cuddled with my legs.

I trudge through the hallways . I keep rubbing my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night,but I have no choice, I have to go to help with stage two.

Taylor is the first one there.

"I'm sorry about last night." she says like it was her fault. I raise my hand to keep her from saying any more.

"I enjoyed myself last night. Don't worry you were a good kisser. You also helped me with some personal problems."

She hung her head .

"You should do your fear landscape now and leave early." Taylor nods. She seats herself in the chair.

"Are you ready?" I ask. She nods,but I wasn't ready to see the next thing that showed up.

**SORRY FOR THE TRASHY CHAPTER...**

**I still need a beta! PM if you want to ,and I'll be thinking things over. Sorry for the crappy chappie (See what I did there ;) And there... Okay moving on. I have been super busy and this chapter wasn't planned out. I just typed whatever. Sorry for the awkward Bryce and Tris moments. I just wanted it to be lke a recent drama I just finished and... Okay I'll stop talking now. BYE!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8:The truth comes

TRIS POV

I walk past the deep brown, front desk and a few maids and butlers. I make my way to the doors and exit through them. The cool air rushed into my face. The refreshing feeling of cool air exhilarating my body, made me jog towards the Dauntless trains. I jog down the sidewalk took a few turn s and crossed a street or two. Finally, Eaton Facility is in sight. I see the train roaring around the building. I check my watch. I have a good half an hour before stage two training ; therefore , I start in a sprint when the train buzzes past me. Adrenaline filling my veins and excitement rushing into my stomach . I take the daring jump unto the moving mechanism . Safe. I land inside . I take a seat on the cold metal floor . I take slow breaths to try and steady my heavy inhale and exhaling. After my breaths are even. I check my watch. The leather strap holds to my wrist as I pull my sleeve back . 8:15 . I have 15 minutes. I look through the small window that shows the back of the next train car ahead. I see are figure standing there. They were tall than me and is wearing a black leather jacket. A black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, slightly ripped in the knee area to give it an edgy effect. They appear to be listen to music. I see him turn around. I duck. I pull my sleeve back again to check my watch. 8:23. I sigh and look out the open side of train. I sigh and watch for a safe landing spot. I see a patch of grass and jump. My foot slipped at the contact with the ground. I roll a foot or two on the ground, before standing to my feet. I jog towards the glass doors of Dauntless. I try and catch my breath .

"You have two minutes ." Tori says, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Thanks for the notice." I say breathlessly and walk towards the rarely used elevator . I press the button and it opens. I walk into the empty elevator and press level 4. What a coincidence, Four is waiting on level Four... I lean against the wall of the elevator. It opens and I walk out . I look for the room Which says simulation. I open the door, suprising lyrics no one is here yet. I take spot against the wall. After ten minutes of restless waiting, Four walks in. A depressed atmosphere circling him. Red eyes draining his usual intimidating face. He greets me and tells me to go first so I can leave early. I just nod. I felt my heart melting at the fact that he rather kiss Taylor Blair than Tris Prior. He comments about last night, but I tune out his words. I just follow him into the small simulation room . The large chair in the center and a small computer on the side was accompanied with a of serums and syringes. I slowly seat myself in the chair , and let the large size unhurt my small body. I see him retrieve a syringe and a strange looking serum . He filled the syringe. The whole time I watch carefully. He types a few times into the computer , and looks me in the eyes afterwards.

" Are you ready?" he asks.

"of course." I lie.

He brushes my hair back, and the needle makes contact with my skin. I bite my lower lip as I felt the liquid gush into my veins and to my arteries .

" Just stay calm, remember that. "

He says those last words and the room changes scenery all together. I stand there in a lace , white wedding dress. My nightmare, it's come true. No it's just a simulation . I watch the church doors open, and I can't keep the smile away from my lips. The red rose bouquet were heavy in my hands, but my heart was light at the sight of Taylor in his neat wedding attire. I walk towards him . We both stand at the alter.A few exchange of words and "I do"'s Taylor kissed me sweetly. Then, everything drastically call changed. I was wearing black S.A.N.D. Attire and a sniper was in my hands. I was looking through the scope, breathing steadily. I watch Matthews walk around the room then I see Marcus leave the room. All I hear is my steady breathing.

"When do I shoot?" I ask Taylor. He stood behind me with S.A.N.D. Navy uniform on.

"It's your call Tris." He says. I steady my aim on Matthews , and a shot rang in my ears. I drop the sniper and jump to my feet from lying on the ground of the roof. I turn and see Taylor's body surrounded by a pool of blood. His eyes looking into mine. Marcus ands there behind him lowering his gun.

"Beatrice Prior. Who knew? Followed in daddy's footsteps I see."

" Just back away from him." tears were present in my eyes. Marcus walks closer. I reach behind me for the pistol in my waist band. I pull it out pointing it at Marcus, but he disappeared.

I jolt up in the chair . Four was holding my hand.

"This is the part where you ask me a million questions." I said , while putting my knees up and resting my head on them.

"It was you this whole time? Why didn't you tell me? Do you know where Marcus is? "

I cover his mouth, before he says another word. He stays still for a minute, but he removes my hand gently.

"I'm sorry, but my job gets in the way." I run my hands through my brunette hair.

"can u ask you a question?" Four says quietly.

"You just did." I said pointing at him.

" You... Tris , you know what I mean." He says smirking.

Oh gosh, Tris. How I missed to be called that!

"Hit me with your best shot."

"What happened to your beautiful hair! ?" he exclaims.

I chuckle at his surprised face.

"My job. That's what happened. Now don't you want to hug your girlfriend? " I ask. He laughs and engulfs me with a hug. I hold onto him tightly. Though the moment was precious, a knock interrupted us. I ease away from Four. Eric opens the door.

"Are you done with the Stiff?"

"You're free to go." He said to me. Eric raised his brow.

I pretend to be struck with fear and rub my upper arms. I felt Eric ' hand on my lower back as he ushered me out. I stiffen under his touch.

"no need to be stiff...Stiff." He smirks at his horrible joke. " Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He says calmly. I try to brings his hand up to my shoulder.

"See yah around.

The words sounded awkward coming from him. I push that aside and go to rest in my tiny room. I unlock the door ,and sit on the couch flicking through TV shows and so forth. Nothing seemed entertaining. I finally shut it off after an hour of channel surfing. I prepare for bed. Throwing some Sweat pants and a t-shirt, I grab a blanket and lay in bed.

He really knows now. I sigh and roll to my side. He seemed pretty clueless…. I laugh. Maybe his mind was clouded up with Tris with blonde hair and blue eyes. After thinking some other things over, I let exhaustion eat me to sleep….

FOUR POV

I watch her walk out ,and sit there in shock. It fills every inch of my body. My Tris has come back. I rub my face,when the next initiate comes in. One after the other come and go. Finally , I am free! I trudge down several hallways to get to my apartment. I come in and see Blizzard lapping water from his dish . I pat his head as I head to the kitchen. Opening a can of dog food, I couldn't help but wonder about Tris. How could I be so Clueless? Mindless? Careless? How come I didn't notice her in the first place? I shake my head as I pour the unwieldy substance into Blizzard's food dish. I dispose of the can and prepare for bed. After washing up, I change into some PJ's. I crawl under the blanket and collapse on my comfy mattress. Blizzard hops up and circles around for the best position to sleep.

"You were right,Blizzard." I turn to my right." The whole time…"

He whines like he was scolding me.

"Go to sleep,Blizz." I said nudging his back with my foot.

He grunts in return. Soon, we both were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9:A little make out scene

FOUR POV 

I wake up to whimpering coming from the foot of my bed. I sit up and see Blizzard sitting upright and staring at me with an eager look on his face.

"Shall we go see Taylor today?"

Blizzard growled.

"Okay okay, we both know she isn't Taylor,but let's keep that between us,Bud."

Blizzard and I trot to the kitchen and start the day with some water and a biscuit... for him at least. I walk to the bedroom and perform the regular morning rituals.

-TIME LAPSE-

BLizzard and I walk down to the training room. I open the door and hear the girls squeal . Not over me ,but my dog. Blizzard follows close behind, as the girls try and touch his soft fur.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

Blizzard growls in his own defense. Several girls gasp and whisper. Taylor or Tris walks in . The husky ran towards her. His playful side showing ,and his eyes gleaming. Tris knelt down to be head level with him. She hugged him and savored the soft touch of his fur. I felt my heart ache. She is the girl that I met three years ago on a normal Monday morning . She is the girl that changed my life that normal Monday. She is the girl that changed my life and my heart. She is Tris. The girl that touch my breath and heart away.

Her eyes looked into mine from across the room. Everyone there in that room didn't matter. I walk pass them and stand in front of her .

"Hey." She says.

I smirk. "That's my line."

I felt the eyes of the new initiates boring into my back.

"Whoa! Did Four just lose his heart to Miss Blaire?!" Uriah shouted when he came into the room.

"Shut it! Remember she is dating James!" Chris said swatting Uriah's head. I hear Tris chuckle.

"Chris, I'm not dating James. I was lying. I don't have a boyfriend. I just- I'll tell you another time." Tris said. Chris nodded with a smile.

"All right! Shall we continue with Stage 2?" I ask Will. He nods at me ,but his eyes were fixed on Tris. I frown at him.

"Will, are we ready?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Huh? Oh yes , yes. Of course."

Tris covered her mouth to keep from laughing at me. She knew when I was jealous…. Especially when Taylor Black was in the picture….. I can't blame her if she had a true love before me,but he is gone now.

I take the first initiate into the room and start on the simulations. I really want to be with Tris right now…. I had better hurry.

TRIS POV

I watch Blizzard for Four . He was rushing all of the initiates. Pretty soon, it was my turn . I bring Blizzard into the room with me.

"Sit." Blizzard sits by the computer Four uses. Four shuts the door , but he locks it too.

"Paranoid that he'll get away ,Four?" I say jokingly. He shrugs.

"No I just need so privacy with the love of my life." He said with a wink. He said it in his fake British accent . The way he pronounced privacy... I chuckle at him . He walks near the chair I sit in. I reach out and grab the sleeve of his shirt,and I pull him close. He places his hands on the sides of my head for balance. His scent of metal and something else, made me feel safe. At home. Comfortable. I brush my nose against his. He smirks that devilish smile of his. His nose runs along my jawline. He tickles my neck with kisses. I giggle and laugh. I was very sensitive there. He smiles at me as He looks into my eyes once again.

"How long were you planning on staying quiet?" I asked abruptly. I frown. I had never thought about how long.

"I don't know,but I don't think I could wait too long." I said and place a soft peck on his lips. He smiles and kisses me. An ache fills my chest. _Taylor…._ Every time. No matter what I do, he creeps into my mind. His brown hair his smile. I held onto Tobias shoulders . I gripped his shoulders as his hands went up from my ankle to my upper thigh. My hands shake . Not from Four. Not from this great fear of mine. No it was from the thoughts of Taylor. Every time Taylor kissed me touched me…. It was the same love and fire between me and Four. I felt his mouth move against mine. His hands lift me up ,and he sits on the chair. I sit on his lap. His hands find the hem of my shirt and slip his hands under them I shiver at his warm touch. His tongue slightly grazing my lower lip, caused me to whimper in his mouth. I suddenly found my tongue sensually slide along with his. He groans in my mouth as I tug lightly on his hair. A sudden knock on the door startled us. I jump to my feet. Four jumps and opens the door.

I pat down my hair ,and Four opens the door . We both see Eric looking at us .

"What's taking so long? It's been almost… " he checks his watch." Almost twenty minutes…" Eric said angrily.

"Sorry. I had to explain everything again." Four said. Eric didn't say anything and left. Four Closed the door. We both suddenly heard laughter outside. I look at Four. His hair was ruffled, and his shirt was wrinkled. I blush at the fact that I made his appearance like that.

FOUR POV 

Her lips were soft like petals. I drag my hands along her lower back ,and my tongue burned with hers against it. I heard a loud knock. Tris jumped up and I went to open the door. Eric stood there.

"What is taking you so long? It's been about twenty minutes." I explained to Eric.

I turned around and locked the door again. I looked at Tris . She blushed. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was raised slightly on the right side. A dark mark peeked at me from her neck. I go up to her and hug her.

"I love you." I said. Finally the words slip out. I've waited three years for her…

"As to you." I wanted her to say the words back,but I would wait forever for her. "But, we should find out why they're laughing." She said. We both straightened out hair and clothes out.

"Shall we?" I ask. She nods . I open the door and everyone laughs again.

"IT'S THE LOVE BIRDS!" Marlene shouted.

"I TOLD YOU PANSYCAKES THEY WERE IN LOVE!"Uriah shouts.

I knew I was blushing,but Tris just hid behind me.

"Please! Go meddle with your own business!" I yelled." Or no one makes it pass stage 2!"

Everyone scurried out. I turn to look back at Tris. She is here and here to stay.

**SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! It feels like forever,but here we are again. I've been really stressed and someone put up a comment on my new story-Yuck, just end it. I believe is what they said. …. That is one reason why I didn't update. My confidence dropped,but I remembered I have you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are with the next chapter...**

TRIS POV

I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness as I entered the building this morning. Yesterday , I kissed him again. I held him again.

I am with him again.

My stomach fluttered . Today is Saturday , and I usually take a jog or run for a bit . I grab a water bottle and start jogging around the block a couple times. I plan on visiting Bryce to tell him all of the events that have happened.

I jog by a lady walking her beagle and a man with his golden retriever. I smile at them. Dogs are such wondrous friends. They can cheer you up in less than a minute. They sense your sadness and always want to keep you happy and safe.

I run over to the hotel. I take the elevator up to the suite Bryce is staying in. I knock on his door,but it just cracked open. I gently and quietly push it open. I hear someone's voice coming from the bathroom.

"I said leave. I don't remember ever letting you into this room!" I take note of the two empty bottles of vodka and scotch.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise!" I say as a tall slender red head emerges half naked from the bathroom . Bryce comes out angry and in tears.

"Bryce, what happened?"

He pulls me into a hug.

"Let's just say I have a low tolerance to alcohol and a maid came in…."

I rub his back.

"I feel ashamed. That was the first time I've slept with a woman… I don't even love her or know her name!"

"Hey , let's sit down and drink some water and eat breakfast. Take some aspirin or something. "

He nods and washes up. I go through his tiny frig .  
>"Lemonade and cereal it is…." I pour him some cereal and milk with a cup of lemonade.<p>

"Hey, you should really move into a house. How can you stay here?"

I ask him. He emerges from the bathroom with a light blue collared shirt and jeans. His hair was effortlessly neat. I smile at him.

"You look nice."

"Well, my crush did come over."

I sigh. I had forgotten about his feelings towards me. The sweet pure love her emits makes me want to cry because I can't love him.

I go and hug him. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. It's not your fault for not loving me. I mean you do have Four and-"

"No, not that. I meant about the idiot maid. I made you feel bad and stuff."

I put his breakfast in front of him , but he grabs me and kisses me instead. I use my hand to steady myself. He pulls away gently. "Bryce…"

"I can't stop my heart from wanting you, loving you."

"I'm sorry,Bryce,but I can't."

"I know . You love Four,but can you love me for one day?"

I shake my head. "I can't even love Four the same way. Taylor still has my heart tangled up for him."

He grabs my shoulders and kisses me with force.

"Do you not feel anything?"

I shake my head. "Maybe I better go."

**Sorry if this was short and abrupt,but things aren't going so good for me. Can I cry on Four's shoulder? Eric's shoulder will do also… Taylor's would work… I really need a guy friend to cry to ….**


	11. So you don't get hurt

**Guys it's been ages... *Hugs you* I need Four ! Please... help me... I'm stressing.**

**TRIS POV**

I rub my shoulders and shake my head as I near Dauntless. Four idly walks in the front of the entrance. He sees me and ocmes running.

"Hello there!" He says over joyed. I give him a weary smile, but it fades as I keep feeling Bryce's warm lips over mine . I shake my head again.

"TR- Taylor is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. It's ust so hard to fathom that we are together again." I say with a smile.

"Well, you did say 'I will see you again.' " He reminds me.

I smile and lean into him. "I wish reality would vanish so our problems would vanish with it. " I mumble.

He chuckles lightly and agrees.

"I was uh... wondering if you would like to go have lunch and go over the past few years ."

I nudge his side. "Why are you blushing like an 18 year old ?!" I laugh as his face turns even more red. He rubs his neck . I hug his side as I drag him off somewhere.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

I smile at him . "Lunch! Where else?!" I pull him to a nearby restaurant. The waitress seated us in a booth by a window.

"So, did you date anyone during the three years?" Four asks randomly.

I stare at him with a raise brow. "Why? Does that even matter right now?" I ask as the waitress brings us water.

"Uh... Well, I'm curious..."

"Or just jealous if there was one." I say sipping my water .

"So there wasn't one." He says with a triumphant smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"You said ,'If there was one.' That means there wasn't ."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Fine there wasn't. I mean how can I date someone else when you keep me up at night?"

He grabs my hand. "Can I say it happened on this side too?"

...

BRYCE POV

I pace my hotel room. I can't love Tris.

"She is with someone else. We can never be together!" I drop on the chair . I rub my forehead ,but a thought hits me.

"I can love her ,but Four is holding her back. " I stand up and reach for my computer.

"I need to dispose of Four. Then she will see me ..."

A plan processes in my mind ,but how will I do this under S.A.N.D.? There is only one answer.

Fulcrum.

I start to type an email and send it to Marcus Eaton the head of Fulcrum...

FOUR POV

After eating, I hold Tris's hand in mine as we sit at the booth still.

"I love you ." Came slipping out, and Tris blushed furiously and looked away. I brought her face back to look at me. I leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Can we talk about Fulcrum?" She whispers. I nod as my smile fades.

"I was thinking of finding Matthews with Bryce, but it's harder than expected. " I watch her drink her water.

"I found him already." I say. Her eyes widen.

"How?!"

"That doesn't matter. We just need to take him down." I say.

"So where is he? I can get some equipment for a stake out. We can wait -"

"We?" I ask.

I don't want Tris to get hurt or into danger. I can't lose her again.

"Yes? We need to do this together."

"We should wait for a while or until I have a sure answer on where he will be or is."

She nods. I stand up and extend a hand. "We should go now. It's getting late."

She nods, and we leave arm in arm.

...

I turn off the computer ,and open my closet. I pull out a black leather jacket and black jeans. I tie plain black sneakers that I barely wear. I change and put on a black mask that covers the lower half of my face,but not my eyes. I stare into the mirror.

"I still _look_ like me." I flash back to Tris and her hair that is dyed dark brown. An idea came to mind. I search through my cabinet in the bathroom. I pull out a halloween temporary black hair spray that Zeke used for Dauntless and Candor. I spray it in my hair. I watch it turn black. The diguise felt complete. I pull out the pistol in a case under my bed and a silencer. I slip it into a holister strapped to my side and leave.

...

I slip past the front door of a huge house. The security guards laugh over a joke as I turn a corner. The door opens ,and I hide behind the near by wall. I watch the butler leave the room. I sneak behind him and peek into the room. The door isn't closed all the way so I nudge it a bit more to see more. Richarch Matthews sits at his desk with papers in his hands. I go in and lock the door. He jumps to his feet and points at me with a frightened look on his face.

"Who are you ? Why are you here?!"

I touch my gun, but I move my hand down to my side and approach him. He backs up into the wall. I grab him by the collar and pull him. He stumbles,and pulls out a hand gun from a chest in the corner. I walk slowly towards him as he reaches for ammunition. I grab the barrel and twist the gun so his fingers are twisted and caught in the gun also. He groans in agonizing pain. I punch him ,and Richard falls to the side unconscience. I unlock the door ,but carry Matthews out the window. I duck tape him and throw him in a large box. I put it in the back of a truck. Which is disguised as a delivery truck. I get in the driver seat and leave.

The clock on the in the truck says 1:34 A.M. I have to drop him off at some sort of reinforcement department or something like that...

I pull up in a parking lot and grab my laptop. I type in a few things ,and several things on S.A.N.D. came up. The nearest undercover hideout is two miles. I start the truck again and drive the short trip.

I drag the box to the small building which said Nad's Newpaper press. They must like anagrams Nad's = sand. I smirk and put the box and a note in front of the door. I knock and get in the truck and drive off.

One down ,four more to go.

...

**So how was it? Review your thoughts. Did you see what I did at the end... Four has Four more to go XD... I'm so strange . Any who, expect more updates on this story. Maybe I lied when I said this wou,d focus more in their love story... It's more like how they become closer. **

**So review please!**


	12. A stranger and a past

**I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter. Sad... I know . Anyways, after I'm done with this story, I will be working on a Snake With Blue Eyes next.**

**FOUR POV**

I drop on my bed after returning the truck to Amar. Hopefully, he would not mind. I took the liscense plate off before leaving so they won't know.

I close my eyes ,but my alarm clock goes off. I groan and turn off the wretched thing. I strip out of the disguise and toss it under my bed and put the gun back in it's case. I stumble into the bathroom and wash out the hair dye. I wash my face and and brush my teeth. I go to turn the news on, and a report is reading the note I left with Richard . He hands the note to the police.

"It seems to us that the mysterious hero has reported all of Richard Matthews' crimes. He has been tangled in a large amount of illegal activity,but right now , the people here want to know who this dark hero is. If you're watching , we just want to say thank you."

I turn the tv off with a smile. I get dress and go to wake up the initiates. Once I make it down the hallway, Eric is alrady there knocking on doors. I help drag the tired people out of their beds. Tris comes hastily out of her room ,and Eric watches her carefully as if he knew something. Tris doesn't notice his stares.

"Taylor, where's your big mouth Candor friend?"

She looks offended at first but shakes it off. "I don't know."

He nods and turns his eyes towards me and back at her. I look at the groupd of people starting to grow .

"Follow me." I lead them to the training room. I pull the black board from the side and show it to them.

I point to the names at the bottom. "The four here have to leave." I say. Whispers ,gasps, and good byes are heard. We all watch the four leave. Eric comes in and walks pass them. The whole time his eyes are on Tris. He pulls his gaze somewhere else as if he forced himself to. I feel something wrong.

He was always strange when I first got together the first workers. His appearance is familiar so is his voice,but I can't connect him with anyone i know . Something isn't right.

ERIC POV

Watching her is like being a ghost from the past. She did not give me a second glance when we first met ,and it must have been difficult during . Four has made a place by her ,and I con no longer be a part of her life even if I tried. Not when I'm doing what I am doing. Maybe later in the future. When the truth finally comes out. Even if it does, she won't forgive me. I'm okay with that as long as she will know in the future. Maybe once they do not need me anymore. Maybe when Nate finally comes clean.

Just let me go Beatrice. Four can do so much better than me. All I have done is lie . I'm sorry. At least ... I got to see you again.

TRIS POV

Four tells us to practice a bit, and I go to punch the punching bag. I hit it as hard as I can. It doesn't move at all. Maybe I've lost it over the few days. I try again and again, but it's the same result. Eric comes to my side and watches me.

"You were good on the first day. " He comments. I ignore him and his completely annoyed voice. I suddenly feel his hand on my abdomen.

"Tension - keep it here. Relax your shoulders." He presses my shoulder firmly until I relax them.

I freeze . His voice and words are familiar ,but I can't fathom why he said what _he _said in the past.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was 14. He was 16. I tried hitting the punching bag as he held it, but nothing happened. He stopped and came to my side. _  
><em>"Tension -keep it here." He presses a hand on my abdomen. "Relax your shoulders." He presses my shoulder. I blush ,but obey. I stare at his brown eyes. I punch the bag again and with more force. It worked.<em>

_"Thank you ,Taylor." I say. He just smiles back at me._

...

I shake my head and try to blink back the tears. Forget the past...

Forget him...

I can't .

I bring my hands to my chest because of a sudden heaviness . I breath harshly. I can't breath... Eric touche smy arm and pulls me back to reality.

"Tr- Taylor, are you okay?" His grey eyes are sincere. I breath slowly and nod my head.

"I'm sorry. I was just uh thinking about something ..."

He doesn't say anything ,but Four calls me to do my turn at the simulation. I walk over to him, but I look over my shoulder and see Eric's grey eyes. I notice his hair is blonde with a hit of brown in it. I look bakc at Four and enter the room.

Something isn't right.

BLIZZARD POV

I pant ,but I am able to unlock the door to my room in the vet's office. I paw at the door and slip out. I try to catch a whiff of Tris or Four's scent, but the only scent I catch is familiar but off. I wlak with my head down sniffing. I bump into a pair of black shoes. I look up and growl as I see his face. Something is off about him.

"Blizzard, calm down. I'm sorry. I know you can sense it. I'm not doing good ,bud."

I stand at ease and tilt my head in curiousity.

"Wanna come for a walk?"

I stare at him. He smells oddly familiar ,but he looks different. I pant and follow this person. He opens the door , and we slip out into the fresh air. I bark happily ,and he just smiles and nudges my face. We walk side by side.

"Let me tell you the truth about me . My name is..."

He began his story.

**Mysterious!**

**Who is the strange Blizzard somehow knows? What has Eric to do with Tris's past?**

**Review and I will continue this story!**


	13. I see you , but you can't see me-Eric

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend . Happy late birthday! **

Four POV

I walk through the vets office . Will grabs my arm before I can pass him.

"Blizzard is missing."

I stare at him to see if he is kidding , but his furrowed brows and grim expression told me otherwise .

"Did you see him at all?" I ask.

He chuckles ."He is your dog . He disappears without a trace."

I nod and thank him for letting me know . I go to his room. The door is open , but there is no way of telling which way he went . I turn to leave and look for Tris . Maybe he went to her . Maybe she took him .

Tris POV

I walk through the cemetery twisting Taylor's engagement ring around my finger . I stop when I see his grave .

"It's been a long time."

I wait for an answer, but I know it will never come .

"I did promise to see you again , didn't I ?"

I let put a nervous chuckle.

"Have you seen hiw much Blizzard has grown and matured? "

I sit on the soft grass .

"No matter how much I try, I can't forget you. " I let out every ounce of emotion . I let the tears fall I let my hands shake uncontrollably.

"I love you."

I know he can't answer me , but I still wish I could have done more for him. For us.

I stand and calm myself . "No one should see tears . My tears in particular. " I wipe my eyes and skile. "I will see you again. " I turn and head towards the hotel . The hotel where Taylor and I spent a few hours in and in the next few ... He died .

Blizzard POV

I follow the tall figure ro what looks like a cemetery.

"Don't worry . We just going to take a look. "

He rubs my head and leads the way.

After a few minutes of wandering , he stops in front of a rock with markings on it.

"Taylor Black ." he says . "This is called an epitaph . " he points to the human markings on the rock . "It, says 'It will see you again.' "

I hear someone coming , and he leads me to a bush. We hide behind it and see Tris. I listen to her talk to Taylor's atone.

I look up at the strangers face .

"You look like you finally understand bud." he says. I lick his hand . I do understand . He guides our way back to Dauntless . I stare at his grey eyes again.

"I'll catch you later . Now go before you get in trouble ." I bark and run back to Erudite.

Tris POV

The elevator doors open , and I head straight for Bryce's room . I knock on the door , but it us unlocked and open. I push it slightly. Pulling the knife from my sleeve , I enter in quietly . I cautiously look around the room. I freeze as I see two figures looking at Bryce's laptop.

"Do you think he left us?" the woman said.

"He didn't just leave us , he betrayed us." the guy turns and sees me.

"Who are you ?" I ask.

"I'm Andrew Fields. This is my partner , Krystal."

I stare at his green eyes and at the girl.

"We're from S.A.N.D. Don't worry." She says . I look at they as if it's a joke.

"Where is Bryce ?" I ask.

"He is gone ." Andrew says .

They explain what has happened . I stand there shocked .

"No. He wouldn't ." I say .

Krystal touches my shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It was his own choice."

I push away her hand .

"Don't want to hear anymore from you two."

Andrew nods and grabs her hand . They leave me in a confused mess.

Bryce wouldn't do that right?

Eric POV

I walk into the training room. I stare at the targets and grab a knife . The throwing knife is carefully weighted so it will always land on the tip. As long as one has good aim they can throw it and never miss. I turn and throw it on the wall inches away from Bryce.

"Whoa there." he says with a chuckle. "You're Eric?" He asks.

I don't answer .

"Or is it Taylor? Or those even ypur real names?" I turn and watch his eyes dance in amusement .

"When did you betray them?" He asks.

"What does it concern you?"

He shrugs and takes slow step towards me.

"Go one tell me the story. " he says .

"You're joining Fulcrum ." I say . It is evident . He looks like he has gone insane . His eyes are dark from lack of sleep.

"That's none of your business. I just need to know your story . "

I sigh , and Bryce stands right in front of me.

"I'll tell you , but know this, once you join there is no going back to your previous self."

He shakes his head and smiles . "Yes, sir." he says mockingly.

_Eric's story_

_I was 10 when my father put me in that program . Tris was also put in , but she was 8. We both excelled in out classes . She showed more potential than me though . I was always second behind her. When I was 16 I happened to over hear Nate speaking to Marcus . They planned to put Tris under Fulcrum training. I immediately too action . I barged in and told them to use me instead of her. I had brown hair and brown eyes , but they put me under intense training and tests for this serum. Jeanine Matthews tried this mind control serum on me . It didn't work exactly , causing my eyes to change color from a side affect. I had to wear colored contacts . I under went such intense training I thought I went insane . I became cold and closed off to everyone except Tris. I had to pretend . _

Bryce looks at me as u finish my story.

"That just proves that you are a liar , and that you don't deserve Tris."

I watch his brow twitch . "You love her don't you? " I ask.

He chuckles ."More than you ever will , and I will stop at nothing to get her. Four is the only obstacle in my way."

"Am I not a boulder in your path also?"

He let's out a laugh that rings through the room .

"You already ruined yourself so I don't have to worry about it. Tris would never want to be with you again."

He leaves me in silence as I ponder over my doings.

Did I really do it wrong?

Should I have told her?


End file.
